


Only Happy When It Rains

by laijunchen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Lonliness, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/laijunchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was only really happy when it rained. She was allowed one thing in her life that she didn’t have to share, or explain, or defend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Happy When It Rains

**Only Happy When It Rains**

Song by Garbage

 

 

_I’m only happy when it rains_

_I’m only happy when it’s complicated_

_And though I know you can’t appreciate it_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

 

               She was only really happy when it rained: no shard hunting; no visits from Hojo; no visits from her friends of the future; rarely any visits from youkai, either. Don’t misunderstand, Kagome was a child with the personality of sunshine and springtime and she loved both. However, that was more because those things were loved by others, made others happy.

 

_You know I love it when the music’s bad_

_Why I feel so good but feel so sad_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

 

She was only really happy when it rained. With eyes like the sky after a storm it was no wonder. Because of her storm blue eyes they said she was ‘too much water,’ not made up of enough of the other elements. She was like water: always moving; always in a hurry; always finding her way through anything. Thus, she felt a connection with the rain. As the rain moved through two worlds, the heavens and the earth, so did she- the past and the future.

 

_Pour your misery down on me, pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down on me, pour your misery down on me_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

 

               She was only happy when it rained. It was like an old friend come to visit- a comrade in arms. Another who understood the burden of belonging to more than one world, of being more than one thing at a time. Her very own confidante, when it rained.

 

_I only smile in the dark_

_My only comfort is the night gone black_

_I didn’t accidentally tell you that_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

_Pour your misery down on me (x7)_

 

               She was only happy when it rained. Only in the rain could she cry, and scream, and mourn. Only in what others considered the darkest hours could she be herself and grieve or exalt her life. I n sunlight she was required to be the bright point of so many lives. In the sunlight she was slated to be a beacon of hope, a steadfast friend, and an unshakable pillar of good. Only in the rain could allow her burdens to touch her shoulders.

 

 

_I’m only happy when it rains_

_You’ll want to hear about my new obsession_

_I’m riding high upon a new depression_

_I’m only happy when it rains_

_Pour some misery down on me_

_I’m only happy when it rains (x?)_

 

               She was only really happy when it rained. She was never really depressed, but, like any other mortal, there were moments of depression. The priestess of ashes and grave soil avoided being out in the rain. The priestess of the future wasn’t sure why this was, but she was grateful. The rain was hers. With a personality so opposite of her own, she could afford to allow Kikyou to have the daylight hours.

               She was only happy when it rained. I the rain she could expunge all those negative emotions that others didn’t think she ever experienced. She was cleansed and renewed by the rain. No one else so understood the rain and it’s qualities and Kagome was unwilling to share. It wasn’t difficult to be selfish about this one thing. She was allowed one thing in her life that she didn’t have to share, or explain, or defend.

No one else was so happy when it rained.


End file.
